


Educational Fun Facts

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny, insignificant lie catches up with Akiyama in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educational Fun Facts

**Author's Note:**

> 守り = 'mamori' = defense or protection  
> 攻め = 'seme' = attack or assault

**Quietly, but still at an all too public cafe:**

"Did you know that S&M doesn’t stand for '攻め' and '守り'?"

"Huh?"

"When I asked her about it, Fukunaga-san encouraged me to do a little research on the terminology aroung S&M. S&M is an abbreviation of Sadomasochism which in itself is a compression of the terms 'Sadism' and 'Masochism'. Sadism is named after the Marquis de Sade, who was a French writer and a known sexual libertine—whatever that means—and it refers taking pleasure in dominating others and maybe inflicting physical pain and humiliation on them. Yokoya-san would probably be a good example of a sadist, wouldn’t you think?"

"I've never speculated on things like that."

"Of course Fukunaga-san is also an 'S'. She told me so when we first met. So people who are into Sadism aren’t necessarily bad people. And that’s where Masochism comes in. The term 'Masochism' comes from the name of Leopold von Sacher-Masoch, who was a writer and political activist who wrote a book called _Venus in Furs_. Someone who is masochistic takes sexual pleasure in being dominated by someone and maybe having physical pain and humiliation inflicted upon them. So '攻め' actually does fit the real meaning of 'S' very well since it's a kind of attack, but I’m not sure how '守り' fits in with masochism, wouldn't someone who's an 'M' not have any defense at all, or really want it when they’re in 'M' mode?"

"Why are you even explaining this to me?"

"I know that when we were going through the Minority Rule game and Miura-san was asking about 'S' and 'M' and I asked you what it meant. Since I found out what those terms actually meant, I thought you should know too, in case you were curious about the real meaning of those terms as well. Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all. I've definitely learned a lesson today."


End file.
